Fire Dancers
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Kagome finds out something interesting about her family. She has already met the gang and they are hunting down Naraku now for that shards. Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation. She is a Fire Dancer and so is her brother Senji. Discontinue
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Prologue  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Fire red eyes looked out over the horizon, a soft sigh escaping her full ruby red lips, as she leans against her husband and mate. She felt his loose grip around her swollen belly tighten, pulling her against him. A soft smile forms on her lips as she speaks softly, in a voice that sounded like bells and was one of the sweetest sounds that anyone would ever hear. "Will this all change when the pups are born?"  
  
Senji looked down at his wife and mate, his amber hazel eyes staring at her intently. He then speaks softy, letting his voice sound low, soothing, and loving. "I don't know love. I know that niether of us were expecting pups this early in our marriage yet I know that everything will turn out alright in the end. You know that I love you and that I will always be there for you and our pups, no matter what happens. That is what I promise to you, Akira."  
  
Akira turned in his arms and smiled up at her husband, Lord of the Eastern Lands and her consort. She was the Lady of the Eastern Lands and Queen of Moonlight Castle. She was one of the oldest and last of her kind, as were her soon to be born pups. Her husband was one of the strongest Inu-Youkai ever known, as was the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord InuTaisho and his second wife and Miko mate, Lady Rumiko. The two were long time enemies of her husband and her. Ever since InuTaisho killed Senji's father, who had been the Lord of the Western Lands, he has hated him and this hatred was passed over to her since she had known Senji's father and he had been a very great man.  
  
She sighed slowly, pushing a few silver locks out of her face. She on the other hand was a legendary Pheniox-Youkai and one of the last of the Fire-Dancers. She was much older then her husband, one of the oldest of her own kind and one of the most powerful. The Pheniox-Youkai were known for their healing abilities and visions. The women were known as Miko and the men were known to be Warriors. Only the royal family, which Akira was a part of, were fire-dancers. Each one was different from the next, never looking like their parents or grandparents. Her mother had had soft raven black hair and sky blue eyes while her father had curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. She looked nothing like them, not even like her deceased grandmother, who had golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes, as a light breeze brushed her face. She wished she could stay like this forever, forgetting her responsiblities and life as a figure of court and society. She only wanted to give her pups a simple life besides powerful youkai and war. She knew that they would one day be powerful youkai like her, always craving for power and having the lust for blood, human blood. She shuddered at the thought, her fire red eyes becoming misty with tears. She could not let that happen to her childern. Never would she let it happen, as long as she lived on.  
  
With a soft sigh escaping her lips, she smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets head back. We cannot allow the court to wait. Tonight, we celebrate the Blue Moon of the Pheniox. You know its a very important event for my people."  
  
Senji smiled at this, chuckling lightly. "Don't you mean our people, Akira?"  
  
Akira giggled, making her look carefree and innocent, not like the elegant and very wise Queen she was. She looped his arm in hers and they headed back to the castle, the setting sun to their backs. Both were happy and didn't even wonder what would happen if one of them died. It would be the last time they would ever see each other alone again and the last time Akira would see her beloved husband, consort, and mate alive.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Tearfilled puffy fire red eyes darted back and forth, as she heard shouts and yells behind her. Her once elegant and brillant red gown of velvet was torn and ripped in many places, yet also blood stained the beautiful fabric. It was not her blood though. It was the blood of her one and only mate, the love of her life andn the father of her pups. Senji, former Lord of the Eastern Lands, consort of the Queen of Moonlight Castle, and grandson of Lord Tenchi of the Western and Eastern Lands, who was now dead, killed by her most loyal and trusted friend. Naraku.  
  
Her fists clenched as she continued to run, trying to find a place to hide until she knew what to do. She was terrified and confused, not knowing what was happening. One minute she was laughing, dancing, and doing the cermony that would honor the goddess on this night, and the next, she was fleeing for her life, her people, friends, and family dieing all around her. Her younger sister, Sasaki, now dead along with her fiance, Lord Akemi. And her younger brother, Souta, who was the soon to be commander of the warriors of Moonlight Castle, killed for protecting and defending her. Her Aunt Masashi, probably dead, for helping her get away and being caught herself. They all were gone. Everyone she loved was now gone, dead because of Naraku, who she had been warned about befriending. And now she regreted for not listening to them. They were all dead because she wouldn't listen. All of a sudden, she heard shouts behind her.  
  
"SHE WENT THIS WAY!!!"  
  
"COME ON!!"  
  
"LETS GET THAT WITCH!!!!"  
  
Akira winced at this, knowing she had only stopped and asked for directions, unmindful of hiding her demon features. And the minute she even got their attention, they were yelling and screaming, as a man died right in front of her, by just looking at her. She had to stop herself from crying, as the pain and confusion of the memory threatened to overcome her. She remembered the people of the town starting to shout "WITCH!!!" to her face, making her back away and run, followed closely by the village priestess and men from the village. She knew she had to get away from them, since they would kill her unborn pups, though not her. A youkai that was pregnant was always in constant danger of having her pups killed, no matter how careful they were.  
  
With that, Akira kept running, looking around for anywhere to hide. She soon saw a well, that looked safe enough to hide in. So she raced towards it, knowing the villagers were right behind her. She heard them shout again.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!!"  
  
"GET HER!!!"  
  
"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!!!!"  
  
With her last bit of strength, she leaped towards the well, just as two men let their arrows fly, hitting her directly in the back. She winced and continued to leap towards the well, reaching it safely a few minutes before. She felt herself fall into unconsiousness, feeling the sleep draft on the arrows take affect. With one final thought, she let her demon features disappear, letting her appear like an ordinary young woman. With that, she fell into unconsiousness as her head hit a rock, hard, making her black out and forget all she once knew.  
  
And that was how Jenji Higurashi finds her, unconsious in the well, bleeding from the back with two arrows petruding from it, in a gown unlike he has ever seen, and no memory of who she was or what happened to her. With that, he took her in as his own, claiming her to be his daughter and taking full responsiblity of her and her unborn childern. He also gave her a name. He named her Toki Higurashi, meaning Dawn of Hope.  
  
End of Prologue  
***************************************************  
Did you like it? Well the next chapter will be up tomorrow. See ya and please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 1  
  
18 years later....  
  
Soft gray eyes looked at the angry Hanyou, not believing that he was doing it again. Throughout the past few years, she had become close friends with the sexually deprived ill-tempered Hanyou as she called him. He still acted like a self-centered kid, when he didn't get what he wanted. She was sick of it. She had grown over the past few years into a very intelligent and respected Miko. She was honored by everyone in the village and Kaede had taken her on as her apprentice. She would soon be Miko of Kaede's village, once Kaede passed on. Everything was great except they still were trying to find the last shard. It was rumored to be somewhere in the West, which just happened to be Sesshoumaru's lands.   
  
Kagome sighed and shook out her ebony black hair, glaring at the Hanyou. She picked up her bag and turned and started to walk away, ignoring the Hanyou's protests. She then said the only word that the Hanyou feared more then her grandfather, who would run around, chasing the poor Hanyou while yelling 'DEMON!! DEMON!!! BE GONE!!!' She stopped walking as she yelled. "SIT BOY!!!!" A loud "THUD!" could be heard in the background along with a responding, "WENCH!!"  
  
Kagome Sakura Higurashi had to stop herself from laughing, as she continued on her way to the well, leaving a very angry Hanyou behind. As she walked, she thought about her life so far, how it had changed since she had fallen into the well, only three years ago. She was somewhat glad to have fallen in, since that meant that she had met Inuyasha, the sexually deprived ill-tempered Hanyou, Shippo, her adoptive youkai son, Sango, her friend that was like an older sister and demon hunter, Kiara, the cute little fire-cat that protected Sango, and Miroku, the lecherous perverted assumed to be monk. They were an interesting mix yet she loved them all, even Inuyasha.   
  
Shaking her head, she pushed away the thoughts and found her mind on something of great importance. Today her mother needed her back home to tell her and Senji something, since it was their 18th Birthday. She knew she wanted to tell her friends yet didn't really want them to go through the trouble of throwing her a birthday party. She was bringing Shippo back to her time with her, since it would comfort her to have her adopted son there. She loved him a lot and she knew that he loved her in return. She had promised to take care of him and never leave him, which she planned never to do.  
  
Sighing slightly, Kagome reached the well, seeing a smiling Shippo waiting for her in a human illusion form. Since her friends didn't know about Shippo, he would have to pretend he was a human for a while. He had said he didn't mind, which made Kagome feel relieved. She would have to explain to them about Shippo being her adoptive son, since it would be the eastiest way to explain why he was there. She had no family besides her grandfather, mother, Senji, Souta, and Miyuki. Miyuki was her other adoptive child, the one that no one knew about. Miyuki was only 4, yet she loved her mother.   
  
Kagome had found Miyuki when she was 14, since the baby was laying in the snow wrapped in a warm blanket, just outside Higurashi Shrine. Kagome had brought her home and gave her to her mother to raise, so that she could have a little sister. Yet somehow, Miyuki clung to Kagome more then Toki, Kagome's mother. She started to call Kagome her mother, so Kagome adopted her and she became her daughter. They named her Miyuki because they found her in the snow and she knew that it fit her daughter perfectly.   
  
Miyuki was 4 while Shippo looked around 9. She knew that they weren't that much different from each other, since they both were happy, full of life, and fun. They both brought hope to her heart and joy to her life. Without them, she didn't think she could live. She didn't care if it was uncommon to be a mother at 18. She loved both her childern and was determined to keep them, no matter what others thought or said.  
  
Smiling at Shippo, she touched his shou shoulder and stood before the well. She turned towards him, looking at him seriously. "You ready to go and meet the special someone I told you about?"  
  
Shippo nodded his head, smiling happily. Kagome had told him about a friend that he would love and knew that he would have fun with. So he was very excited to go, wanting to meet this friend of Kagome's, or his mother's.  
  
Kagome nodded and picked up Shippo, jumping into the well. Within seconds, they were back in Kagome's time and climbing out of the well. Kagome carried Shippo up the ladder, and placed him on the ground once she climbed out. She sighed and smiled at Shippo, who followed Kagome over to her house, where they saw a little girl playing with dolls.   
  
Shippo looked at Kagome excitedly, wondering if this was the special friend that she wanted him to meet.   
  
Kagome laughed slightly at his expression and nodded. She watched as Shippo took off to where her daughter was playing and introducing himself. Within seconds, she heard a loud "MOMMY!!!" and was hugging her daughter to her. She felt Shippo's bewildered gaze on her and she smiled. She then decided to explain. "Shippo, I would like you to meet my daughter, Miyuki. She is also your younger sister. And Miyuki, I would like you to meet your older brother, Shippo."  
  
Miyuki and Shippo stared at each other until Miyuki smiled and giggled, grabbing his hand. "Hi! I'm Meyuke. Dow youw want to play with me?" Shippo nodded and took her hand, as the two ran off to play. Kagome watched at they took off, shaking her head. She smiled and walked into the house, to be greeted by her twin brother, Senji, and younger adoptive brother, Souta.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
***********************************************************  
I know short. Next one will be longer. Sorry. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 2  
  
A smile crossed his lips, as he watched his twin sister, Kagome Sakura Higurashi, walk over to greet him, Senji Tenchi Higurashi, and their young brother, Souta Akemi Higurashi. Souta was 14 now and had become quite charming. He himself was quite charming and was 18, like Kagome. They only had one thing different about them. His eyes were of a misty blue and hers a soft gray.  
  
Laughter dancing in his misty blue eyes, Senji walked onto the porch and hugged Kagome, as she reached it. He kissed her forehead, as she just returned the smile. Misty blue eyes stared right into soft gray ones, as the twins silently greeted each other, understanding that it had been a month since they had seen each other. No one knew that Kagome had a twin brother. Not even the Shippo kid Kagome brought with her. This was the first time the kid would ever see Senji and he knew that Kagome only hoped the results were fair.  
  
A sigh escaped Kagome's lips, as she snuggled close to her brother. She was so happy to see him again, since they were closer then anyone else. The two of them had a special bond that they would never have with Souta or their mother. It was a bond only twins could have and understand. It a bond that was impossible to break unless you killed one of them, and they were each hard to kill. They were trained to be warriors, thinkers, and maybe even considered royalty, if their grandfather hadn't told everyone they were his grandchildern.  
  
A slight smiled formed on Kagome's lips, at that thought. She knew she wasn't some weakling human wench as Inuyasha said she was. She was actually a pretty good fighter. Give her a katana and she would probably kick your ass any day. She loved her bow the most since it was what she was best at. That and doing anything with fire. It was a secret the twins kept from everyone, since they had discovered young that they could control fire. They knew even then that it was a unnatural gift and not one to be said out loud. They could only hope that they would be able to keep it a secret and never slip up. And for most of their life, they have kept the secret from everyone.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Senji, smiling happily. She then spoke, with happiness clearly in her voice. "It seems you have missed me as well, Senji. Might I ask how you how you have been?"  
  
Senji laughed and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, as he guided her into the house. "I have been good Kagome. Things have been quite boring with you gone. Miyuki has been harder to control then ever. She wouldn't stop trying to climb down the well to go to the past to find you. I swear, my little niece is quite the troublemaker, as you were when we were kids. I don't know how you can get her to listen to you. I had to bribe her with stories, cookies, and pretend princess dress up to get her to settle down. Can you please tell me your secret?"  
  
Kagome laughed at this and shook her head. "I cannot tell you Senji. She is my daughter and I cannot explain how she listens to me. I know that she looks up to you as a fatherly figure. I am glad she does. I know that she at least has someone as great as you watching over her as I look for the last Shikon Jewel shard."  
  
Senji nodded defeated, just as Toki walked over smiling. She was a fair young woman with ebony black hair and the strangest fire-red-brown eyes you have ever seen. Their mother never talked about their father, saying it was too painful to remember. They had let the subject drop until recently, knowing their mother would have to tell them sooner or later. She was only 43 as she claimed though she looked more around 25. It was one of the many mysteries of the Higurashi family. That and why their grandfather always thought people were demons, especially their cat Buyo and dog, Shadow.  
  
Shadow was the strangest dog you will ever see. She had a white-silver coat and silver-blue gray eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She had the form of a wolf and the mind of a dog. You could never tell with her, since she was one of the strangest animals you can ever own. She was quite intelligent and seemed to act like a human sometimes. They never knew anymore, since Shadow was now 4 and had appeared when Miyuki did. You can usually see her laying quite under the God Tree, watching Miyuki play in the yard. It seemed like she protected the little girl, since Miyuki was known to get into a lot of trouble.  
  
Toki smiled at her two oldest childern, pushing an ebony lock out of her face. She walked over to hug Kagome, after giving Souta a stern look and telling him to stay away from the Oden. She hugged her daughter tightly, knowing that today was the day she would tell the two everything she knew about her and their past. She did not know much herself. All she knew was that the answers laid in that well, that was the passway from their time to the Fedual Era, where Kagome's friends were searching for the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome hugged her mother back, glad to see her again. "Its good to see you mom. I missed you a lot. How has Miyuki been? Not too much trouble I hope. What are you cooking? Is that Oden?!! It is Oden!! YAH!!! ODEN!!!!!" Kagome was smiling from ear to ear, since Oden was her favorite dish in the whole entire world.  
  
Toki just laughed and nodded. "Enough questions dear. Now please call my granddaughter and your friend to dinner. It is ready."   
  
Kagome nodded and called out to her two kids. "SHIPPO!!! MIYUKI!!! DINNER!!!!!" Within seconds, the two childern were at the dinner table, forks and knives in their hands, ready to eat. Kagome could not stop from laughing, kissing the two before sitting down inbetween them. Everyone else followed her example and within seconds, the whole family was eating oden and were chatting happily.  
  
"....And thats when I said you can't just go outside just wearing shorts. And you know what he said? He told me that he would do whatever he wanted, as long as he was comfortable and was wearing shorts that made girls see his strong muscular chest." said Toki, shaking her head.  
  
Kagome sighed, placing her fork down. It was a half an hour into dinner and everything so far had been fun. Miyuki and Shippo had a food fight, Buyo had used her legs as a scratch post, and her mother was telling her stupid stories about Mr. Shintaka, next door. She just nodded her head, smiling slightly. "Well I guess Mr. Shintaka never learns. He always seems to love to do crazy things, especially in the middle of winter."  
  
Toki just nodded and stood up, taking everyone's plates and setting them in the sink. She looks at Souta and smiles. "Souta darling, can you please take care of the dishes tonight. I really have to talk to your brother and sister. And you get Shippo and Miyuki to help you. It would be so helpful to me, darling."  
  
Souta sighed and nodded, standing up. He took Miyuki's and Shippo's hands and led them into the kitchen, grumbling about very demanding parents. Miyuki just giggled and talked to Shippo, who elbowed Souta in the gut while continuing to talk to Miyuki. Toki, Kagome, and Senji headed into the living room to talk. Not just any talk. The talk that would forever change their life.  
  
Kagome and Senji sat on the couch, as Toki sat in the chair across from them. She sighed and took a deep breath, staring at them silently. "Kagome. Senji. It is about time I told you about my past. I didn't come from Tokyo."  
  
Kagome looked at her confused. "Then where from mom?"  
  
Toki sighed and continued. "I am not even your grandfather's daughter. I came from the well and so did you two......."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
****************************************************  
Short and boring. I would have to say. Nothing really happened. Please review. Chapter 3 be up tomorrow. Ciao all. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 3  
  
Hazel gray eyes and misty blue eyes stared intently at their mother, not believing what they are hearing. Taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves and senses, Kagome spoke calmly. "What do you mean mother? That we were born in the well or that we are all from Inuyasha's time as well as Shippo's? Are you saying that we are from the past? Yet how can we be? The well was never like that. It only became active when I was grabbed by that demon and pulled into the well. How can you say that we are from the past? HOW!!!!!"  
  
Senji bowed his head, his hands balled into fists, clenching and unclenching to relieve the anger, confusion, and fear that is welling up inside him. He speaks, his voice soft yet stern in a quiet way. "How can you tell us all this now? Is Souta from the well too? He is like us or is he the only one that belongs in this time? Why lie to us all these years? Why? Why? WHY?!!!"  
  
Her eyes downcast, Toki sighed softly and didn't look at her childern, in fear that she would burst out crying. Taking in calm an steady breaths, she spoke in a voice that they did not recognize. "I am sorry Kagome darling, and you too Senji. You wouldn't of understood when you were little. I still don't understand myself yet maybe I can show you that we are from the past. Souta is not though. He is adopted, like Miyuki. He is not our own flesh and blood. We are yet he is not. He is my adoptive son like Miyuki is your adoptive daughter, niece, and grandaughter."  
  
Staring intently at her mother, Kagome sighed and asked calmly. "Please leave my daughter out of this. I will not appreciate that she is brought into this. She is my daughter. I do not care if I found or adopted her. To me that doesn't matter. What does matter is that how you can prove that we are from the past. Do we look like people from the past? Our hair is not wild and untamed. Our eyes do not hold fear in them and our hands are not rough from working in the fields or fighting. We are from the future. Not the past."  
  
Senji just stayed quiet, as he stared down at his lap, not knowing what to say. His sister had a point. They did not hold fear in their eyes or their hair wasn't untamed and wild. They were civil and sosphicated, fit to be part of the future society. They went to school, watched tv, and knew about medicine, space, and anime for god sakes. How could they be from the past when they have lived in the future all their lives? And another thought came to him, since Kagome had forgotten to bring it up. He spoke outloud, not really realizing that he was. "There are no demons in the future. Only in the past. We are not demons, so we cannot travel through the well. We did not have the Shikon no Tama before we were born and humans can only travel through the well with its help. It makes perfect sense."  
  
Toki looked at her childern, her eyes holding grief, fear, and regret. They looked even more firey red then usual, which did not look right on the young human mother. She then spoke, in a voice that held authority and power. "You are wrong. We did come through the well. I can prove it. You say there are no demons in the future? What if I was to say that I knew a demon. A demon that had traveled through the well and then forgot who he or she was for many years. That they also jsut recently remembered who they really are and want to tell you the truth. What if I told you that that demon was me and that you two were demons as well. What would you say to that?"  
  
Senji and Kagome looked at each other and burst out laughing, not believing their mother was making such a big deal of this. They continue to laugh, not knowing that it was considered dishonor and an insult to laugh at their own mother who was a demon. They did not know that this action would forever change how they looked at their mother. A commanding voice silenced their laughing.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!!"  
  
Kagome stopped laughing immediately, her eyes growing as wide as saucers as she stared at her mother. Senji stopped laughing at well, following his sister's gaze. For him, he practically jumped out of his seat and fell off the couch, at staring the person they knew as their mother. Or was she their mother? She no longer looked like Toki Higurashi, loving mother, generous grandmother, and beauitful and brillant young woman of the Higurashi clan.  
  
Fire red eyes glared angerly at the two, long wild silvery white hair framing a very pale and beautifully young face with two red stripes on each cheek and a red star on her forehead. A tall frame of 5'9 of a young woman with demon characteristics and a gold tiara of red rubies placed gently on her head, stood where Toki Higurashi once sat. She wore a very strange red silk kimono with gold phenioxs imprinted on it. She had the aura of grace, power, authority, and beauty around her. She was a demon and a very powerful one at that. Her voice was commanding and powerful as she spoke. "Do you doubt me now, Kagome? How about you Senji? Do you doubt your mother or do you actually believe her? Tell me please. I would love to know."  
  
Softly Kagome spoke, her voice quiet yet steady. "I believe you Toki. I believe you."  
  
Toki's eyes narrowed slightly, hearing her human name. "I am not Toki, child. My name is Akira. Queen Akira of the Fire Dancers of Moonlight Castle. I am a Pheniox-Youkai and wife of Lord Senji of the Eastern Lands, also my consort and your father. You are my childern. Princess Kagome Sakura and Prince Senji Tenchi II of the Fire Dancers of Moonlight Castle, daughter and son of Queen Akira and her consort, Lord Senji Tenchi, Grandchildern of my late parents, Queen Reisha and King Soltar, and of Senji's late parents, Lord Tenchi and Lady Sakura. That is who you are and who I am. And you my son? Do you believe me?"  
  
Senji eyes were downcast, his hands resting on his knees. He was shaking slightly, as if he were crying. Yet as seconds passed by, he finally looked up, his eyes holding no emotion except anger and fear. He then spoke in a voice too steady for Kagome's liking and too defiant for Akira's. "Yes I do believe you, Akira...." He takes a deep breath and then stands up, shouting. "YET I DON'T CARE!!!! I AM NO DEMON!!! NO PRINCE OF SOME STUPID CASTLE!!!! I AM HUMAN!!! AND I AM NOT YOUR SON OR KAGOME'S BROTHER!!!! I AM NOT LIKE YOU!!! I AM HUMAN!!!! I AM GRANDFATHER'S GRANDSON AND YOU ARE JUST SOME IMPOSTER THAT CLAIMS TO BE MY MOTHER!!! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!!! I AM LEAVING TONIGHT AND YOU CANNOT MAKE ME A PART OF YOUR DAMN PLANS FOR KAGOME, SOUTA, AND EVEN MIYUKI!!! I WILL NOT STAY TO WATCH YOU RUIN THEIR LIVES!!! GOODBYE MOTHER AND GOOD RIDANCE!!!!"   
  
Misty hazel gray eyes stare at Senji, filled with grief, horror and fear. Her voice quivers as she speaks. "Not your sister am I, Senji? If that is the way you feel, then fine. Leave! I will not be part of this family! I am going back to Inuyasha. At least he cares for me! And I love him!" With that, she takes off running out of the living room and through the kitchen, ignoring a surprised Souta. She grabs Miyuki's and Shippo's hands, grabs her now full backpack, and takes off towards the well, not even caring for the consequences.  
  
Meanwhile, Akira looks at Senji, disgust clearly seen on her face and in her eyes. "You fool. You sad excuse of a son. How can you do that to her! How can you say that! To Kagome! Your twin SISTER!! I don't care waht you say about me! Just never say that about Kagome. NEVER!!!"  
  
Senji's eyes are downcast, tears sliding gracefully down his cheeks, leaving trails of water behind. He is in pure shock, the words of his sister's and mother's sinking into his heart and soul. He had been wrong. They were his family. They were part of him and he had belitted them. Taking them for granted. He ruined everything, saying he didn't want to be part of this family. He told his sister he didn't care about her, that she wasn't his sister. He had hurt her and crushed her heart. He had-  
  
His last thought was cut with a scream that echoed throughout the grounds and rang loudly in four people's minds. Then one shout could be heard in repsonse.   
  
"KKKKAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
End of Chapter  
************************************************************  
Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up soon. See ya! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 4  
  
Misty hazel gray eyes stared ahead, towards her destination, the Bone-Eaters Well. It was not just any plain ordinary well, it let her pass through time and go see her friends and Kaede. It would lead to her new home. Kagome ran, reaching the well, still holding the hands of her two confused childern or should she say pups. She was a demon. A bloody fucking demon. How was she expected to deal with this? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from this place, this place she had once called her home. She no longer belonged in this time. Her place was in the past. With her friends and Kaede. That was where she belonged. Not here. Never again.  
  
Sighing softly, Kagome stopped running as she reached the well, letting go of her childern's hands. Slowly, she tosses her bag over the edge of the well, not really caring if it would be ripped or torn. Her mind was on other things and still in shock from the most recent events. Shaking her head out of these thoughts, Kagome looks at her two childern and smiles at them. "Miyuki. Shippo. We have to jump. So hold on tight to mommy and we will all make it through the well, fine."  
  
Miyuki and Shippo look at each other, before nodding. They each grip one of her arms and she picks both of them up, hugging them close to her. She sighs and takes a deeo breath, before jumping. She feels herself start to drop but then stop in midair. She screams and frantically trips to break loose, from whatever was holding her legs. As she does, her grip on her childern loosen and within seconds, Miyuki and Shippo are falling to the bottom of the well, screaming.  
  
"MAMA!!!!!!"  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!"  
  
She stares at them and tears come rushing to her eyes, as she watches her childern fall into the bottom darkness of the well. "SHIPPO!!!!! MIYUKI!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Her eyes cloud with tears, blurring her vision as her childern fade into the darkness until she could no longer see them. She covers her face and cries, knowing she had let her childern down. She had let them go. She had let them get hurt. She had failed. She had failed as a mother.  
  
With new determination, she rubs her eyes and pushes back the tears. With amazing strength, she pulls herself up so that she was able to see the person's face. Once she got a glimpse of it, a silent scream escaped her lips. There in front of her, holding her legs, was none other then a dog demon, its eyes a dark red. She starts to shake from fear, silently wishing she had her bow and arrows. Knowing wishing won't get her anywhere, she looks into the demon's face and says quietly. "What do you want from me?"  
  
The dog demon growls, staring at her with anger, hatred and lust. He gives her a toothy grin, showing fangs. "You are in heat, human. Or are you a demon? You have a mixed scent about you. What are you creature?!!"  
  
Kagome stares at the dog demon, feeling anger arise within the fear. With all her strength, she spits in the demon's face and glares. "I am no creature, dog-turd! And I have a name. SAKURA!! S-A-K-U-R-A!!!!" She watches at the demon winces from her loud voice and smirks slightly. She guessed learning she was a demon, meant she would develop a temper and foul attitude sooner or later. For now, it seemed sooner then later.  
  
The dog demon glares at her, growling menacingly. He then barks. "YOU DUMB STUPID DEMON WENCH!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" With that, his claws begin to glow a light green and he swipes at her side,poisionous claws digging into her skin.   
  
Kagome screams from pain, tears running down her cheeks. It hurt so much and she just wanted to go to sleep. It felt like a thousand knives being stabbed into her skin and then twisted once they were in. She could feel the poision going through her viens, making her skin turn pale and ghostly looking. She continues to cry, as the dog demon claws at every part of her skin that is reachable. Within minutes, her hole body was screaming in pain and her clothes were bloody and turn with poision. Her breathing came in harsh gasps, as she tried her best to get air in her lungs. He heartbeat was slowing down and she knew death was coming for her. It looked like a nice change.   
  
Her eyelids felt heavy from the pain. All she wanted to do was surrender, give in to the darkness. There she could be at peace and not have any worries. Slowly, she began to close her eyes as two pictures snapped into her mind. Shippo...Sakura... Her children. Her pups. She could not leave them alone. She needed to live yet she knew she couldn't. She was already at death's door. With one final breath, she felt herself plunge into the darkness, not even noticing that the dog demon was no longer holding her and that she was passing through time to go to where she belonged. The past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Senji, Akira, and Souta raced towards the well, knowing that it was Kagome who screamed. She was in danger and needed their help. Grandfather just stayed behind, knowing he was too old to go around running after his grandchildren. Age had finally taken its toll on him and it was about time too. As they reach the well, Kagome and a very ugly dog demon come into view. Everyone gasps except Akira, since she knew who the dog demon was.  
  
Racing ahead, she attacked the dog demon from behind, shouting. "LET GO MY DAUGHTER, JIROJI!!!!!" She swipes at him with her claws, cutting deep into his back. The dog demon howls in pain and turns around, the two demons starting to fight as Senji races to the side of the well. He tries to grab for Kagome's hand yet he is too late, she was out of reach. So with all his strength, he jumped in after her, not knowing that he couldn't travel into the past. Instead of going through time like Kagome did, he hit the bottom of the well with a soft "Thud!".  
  
End of Chapter 4  
*******************************************************  
Sorry for it being so short. I will get a new chapter up tomorrow. See ya. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 5  
  
Golden amber eyes searched the woods, ignoring the talking and excited little girl at his side and the annoying toad demon that was a servant to him. His long silvery white hair made him look dashing and dangerous, even more then his half-wit half-demon brother, Asano Inuyasha. The stupid half-breed. He didn't deserve to be called his brother. No one deserved to be called his siblings, not even his adoptive stupid younger sister, Toshusai Ayame as they called her though her real name was Toshusai Sasami. She was a youkai like him though he could not tell what kind. He hated that he couldn't. His only guess was a bird demon since she looked so much like one yet she also looked like a inu demon as well. ( Take Sasami from Tenchi Muyo and you got Sasami in this fic. ^_^ )  
  
Toshusai Sesshoumaru sighed and annoyance could be clearly seen in his eyes, as he walked through Inuyasha's forest. He could care less if he got caught by Inuyasha. He had long since given up on the sword. He was more fascinated with his wench, who seemed to have a very peculiar and alluring smell to her last time. He wanted to find out all he could about her, since her kind seemed to fascinate him even more. The thing that threw him off that she was human was her eyes. They were two colors: Hazel and Gray. It was very uncommon to find eyes like that. He had only seen one other person with eyes like that.   
  
Her name had been Nishiki Akira and she had been the Queen of the Legendary Pheniox-Youkai. It was legend that they had died out many years ago yet he didn't believe it. He knew that Akira was too strong to ever just give up, especially with her mate at her side. Ahh yes. The very handsome and cunning, Lord Kanesaka Tenchi Senji of the Eastern Lands. His father had hated the man and his family had taken over the Eastern Lands after Lord Kanesaka died in the attack by Naraku. He admired the very noble and proud young woman, even if that had been many many years ago. He may of even loved her at one point yet now he was over his crush and was determined to find out if she was alive or dead. He could use her as a noble ally against Naraku, who was threatening his and the other lords' lands.  
  
Shaking his head, he sighed and pushed these many thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't in the mood for thinking. He had taken this walk to try to find Inuyasha's wench and kidnap her, so that he could figure out why he was attracted to her and that stupid little Kitsune-pup. What had been her name anyways? Kageme? No. Kagoma? Definetely not. Sakura? No, though that name sounds really familar. Kikyo? No way. She would never have Inuyasha's dead corpse's name. Kagome? Yes. Thats it. Her name is Kagome and quite a pretty little name if I don't say myself.  
  
A slight smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's face, as he thought about Inuyasha's wench and his soon to be captive and prisoner. As he continued on his walk through the forest, he heard a slight scream and crying that sound a lot like two children. Children? What would they be doing this deep in the forest. Deciding not to question it, he raced off in the direction he heard, leaving a very confused Rinako behind as well as a very fustrated Jaken.   
  
As Sesshoumaru raced through the forest, he could not only help but worry if these pups were ok. He had caught their scent and it was familiar. He sniffed again and to his surprise, they had the scent of Kagome on them. Were they her pups? Her children? Was she married and was Inuyasha's mate? Did Inuyasha finally mate her after these past few years? He shook his head, knowing that wasn't possible. She could not mate his stupid half-brother. If she mates anyone, it would be him. She was his. His one and only.  
  
He growled slightly, hating his thoughts of her and her being his soon to be mate. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, as he reached the well that he had often seen her come out of. Stopping to catch his breath, he heard the crys of the pups loud and clear. He recognized one instantly, knowing it was that stupid Kitsune pup that she claimed was hers. And the other sounded human-like yet not quite. He ignored that thought and walked towards the well, peeking over to see why they were crying.  
  
He growled angerly at the sight he saw, not believing that it was her. He sniffed the hair and sure enough her scent was there, mixed with blood and a new alluring scent that drove his demon instincts crazy. Trying his best to restraint himself, he put up his mask of no emotion or feeling and jumped down to the bottom of the well, to come face to face with two crying children and one dieing young girl. He looked at the children and his eyes soften slightly, feeling like he should protect them from the world and from pain. He slowly kneeled in front of them, and wiped the younger one's tears away. She was a young girl with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a soft gray almost, mixed with gold. Her hair was black, like her mother's. He knew with no doubt that this young girl was Kagome's daughter. Real daughter.  
  
He did his best to try to conceal his emotions and smiled slightly at the young girl, feeling pain, heartbreak, and some other emotion he was not familiar with. Was it jealously? Ignoring the thought, he spoke softly and gently to the young girl, trying his best to sound like a loving and caring person. "What is wrong child? Why are you crying?"  
  
The little girl looked up at him, her eyes holding surprise in them along with pain, sadness and another emotion that kind of shocked him. Recognization. She stopped crying as did the little Kitsune that watched his sister reach up and touch the man's or woman's silvery white hair. He could only watch in astonishment as she spoke in a voice that was scared, innocent, and happy. "Daddy."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
******************************************************  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or later tonight. See ya. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 6  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the little girl, shock clearly seen on his usual emotionless features. He does his best to compose himself before replying to what she was saying. "You think I am your father, little one?" He watches at the child nods, looking at him intently with happiness in her features. He had to admit. The child did look like him and Inuyasha's wench. Yet she could be Inuyasha's daughter. This was not possible. There was no way he could be this kid's dad. Kagome would of had to have the child when she was 14 to be his daughter yet she didn't arrive here until she was 15. So the facts and science showed there was no way he could be this little girl's father.  
  
He takes a deep breath before saying in a stern yet gentle voice. "Look kid, I am not your father. You must be mistaken. Now tell me. Where is your mother?"   
  
The little girls' eyes begin to become misty with tears at the mention of her mother. She then says quietly, her head bowed. "Mommy is hurt. She isn't moving. Is my mommy dead, daddy?" She looks up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes stare at him questionally. She then speaks again. "Can you see if mommy is ok, daddy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighs slightly and nods, standing up and walking over to where the other kid is standing. He sees a motionless body on the ground in front of the kid, the face of the creature not in his sight. He sniffs the air and resists the urge to gag, smelling blood and salty tears mixed with jasmine, fruits, and sakura bloosoms. He liked the other scents though the blood and tears revolted him. He hated the scent of tears. It always made the creature smell weak. It was coming from all three of them. The mother, little girl, and the stupid little annoying fox youkai he could recognize anywhere.   
  
Ignoring the last thought, he kneels in front of the mother, touching her neck. He feels a very faint and weak pulse, knowing that the woman was going to die soon if she did not get help. Slowly, he reaches out and pulls the woman's face to meet his, almost gasping in shock. The woman that was unconsious in front of him and on the verge of death was none other then Kagome, Inuyasha's wench. He shakes his head, sadness reflecting in his eyes. He knew he had feelings for the human wench yet he could not bring himself to admit them. He knew they were deeper then fascination. They were more along the lines of-  
  
"Daddy, is mommy alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru is snapped out of his thoughts and he looks at the little girl, regaining back his emotionless features. "Yes. She will be. Yet we must go back to my castle. There I can help your mother."  
  
The little girl nods, looking at her brother. "Is that alright with you nii-chan?"  
  
The little kitsune-pup nods and sighs, looking at Sesshoumaru. "I know who you are, Fluffy. Now you better take good care of Kagome-sama or I will make sure that you will regret ever hurting her."  
  
Sesshoumaru reists the urge to roll his eyes and nods. "Fine, kitsune-pup. Just don't get in my way of my soon to be mate." He then picks up Kagome and turns to the little girl, who he assumed was Kagome's daughter. "Come child. We will bring your mother to my castle. You too kitsune."  
  
The little girl nods and runs over to Shippo, taking his hand in hers. She looks at Sesshoumaru and nods. "Ok daddy yet how are me and nii-chan gonna get there?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stares at the two and speaks as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "Why I will carry you two of course. Now hold on tight." He uncurls his long white tail and wraps it around the two, making sure they are snug and safe. He takes one last look around the well before jumping up and out of the well. He then takes off towards the West, where his home and castle is. As he does, he asks a simple question. "What is your name child?"  
  
"Higurashi Miyuki, daddy. And this is Higurashi Shippo, my nii-chan."  
  
Sesshoumaru nods and continues in the direction of his castle while he tries to think of why that name is so familiar to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A giggle escapes a young girls lips, as she runs and hides from Jaken around the palace. After Sesshoumaru-sama left, she and Jaken had returned back to the castle, to only wait anxiously for Sesshoumaru-sama to return. During that time, she had told Jaken that he ate flies and had gotten a very embarassed and angry frog demon after her. It was tons of fun like a game. She shouts back to Jaken, who kept tripping over his own two feet. "You can't catch me, fly-breath!!!"  
  
A answering shout replied. "You will pay for this RINAKO!!! I, the mighty toad youkai Jakken, loyal servant of Lord Sesshoumaru, will make sure of it!!!!"  
  
Rinako just giggled and continued to run away fromt the very annoying frog demon, unaware of what Sesshoumaru-sama was bringing home with him and how it would change her life forever.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
***************************************************  
Hope you liked it. Next chapter up tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 7  
  
Silver-blue gray eyes stared up at her three distressed masters and mistress, knowing what she must do. It was about time to reveal herself to them, no longer hiding in the shadows and acting as their pet and loyal companion. She was to gaurd Princess Kyoko Miyuki with her life, despite her change in appearance and form. She could never disagree with the Queen, no matter what she thought. And now it was time for her to take action, to save her princess and her future queen from Naraku.  
  
Barking once, Shadow looked at Queen Akira, Prince Senji Tenchi II, and Prince Souta Akemi, the reincarnation of former Prince Souta himself, former younger brother of Queen Akira. She bowed to them, as only a dog could, recieving a few confused looks from all of them. She smiled a toothy grin and let her magic surround her, which was the lush color of twilight. As the magic surrounded her body, she could only help but bark a farewell to her former masters and mistress, as she changed into her youkai form.  
  
Where Shadow once stood, a woman with wild waist length white-silver hair and mysterious silver-blue gray eyes, wearing a simple amazon outfit of black, smiled at them, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She kneeled this time, bowing her head. For the first time in 4 years, she spoke, her voice still lovely and with power radiating from it.  
  
"Your majesty, Queen Akira of Moonlight Castle, Fire Dancer, and mother of my Queen, I pledge my temporary loyalty to you and your family. I am called Shadow. I ask your help to find my princess and your granddaughter. I am here on orders of the future Queen of Moonlight Castle and Lady of the Western and Eastern Lands. I ask that you too Prince Senji Tenchi II, future Lord of the Eastern Lands, and Prince Souta Akemi, future Commander of Moonlight Castle's army, to help me as well. You see, my princess has fallen into the well and has disappeared to the past, where she must not remain. There are dangers that lurk there that I do not wish the princess to get involved with. And her father will be looking for her as well, despite the Queen's wishes. Her father is angry that his daughter was taken from him and will do everything he can to get her back. I ask you to help me, since I cannot let him take Princess Kyoko or kill the Queen. If he kills the Queen, all hope will be lost. So please help me so that all these years of protecting the princess were not in vain and the safety of your daughter and my Queen. Will you help me, Queen Akira, Prince Senji, and Prince Souta?"  
  
Queen Akira looked at Shadow, her eyes full of understanding, pain, and anger. She nodded her head. "Yes, we will help you. I will not let my granddaughter be caught by this man and I understand that you cannot give us the name of the Queen or King. I only hope we will not be too late."  
  
Shadow sighed in relief and a smile formed on her lips, as she stood and bowed. "Thank you your majesty. Your help will not be forgotten. Yet I must tell you this. Everything is not what it seems in this world. The future is very different from your present and I only hope that you understand that any slip up will change the world of the future as we know it."  
  
Queen Akira nodded, as did Senji and Souta. Senji looked at Shadow, his eyes holding determination and anger in their depths. "I will help you to get Kyoko back and my sister. I only hope that they are alright." Souta nodded in agreement, yet his eyes were shallow and dull. He then spoke quietly, as if something were troubling him.  
  
"Miss Shadow, is Inuyasha the father of your princess, Kyoko?"  
  
Shadow looked at him startled, not knowing what he could mean. She smiled slightly and sighed, knowing she couldn't tell him anything. "Asano Inuyasha? Father of Princess Kyoko? I highly doubt it."  
  
Souta nodded and stayed quiet as the others started to make plans to save Princess Kyoko and Princess Kagome from Kyoko's father.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back in the past......  
  
Sesshoumaru had long since arrived back at his castle and was now waiting for his future mate to wake, so that he could tell her that she was his and his forever. There was no way they could ever separate, despite what she may try. He had given her some of his blood and that made her a part of him and him a part of her. They were bound by blood now, since niether was free until one of them died.   
  
Sighing in fustration, he looked over his papers yet again, trying to push out the thoughts that plagued his mind as this very moment. He could still remember Rin's reaction when he told her about her new mommy and siblings.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
After an hour of traveling west, they had finally arrived at his castle and home. Outside, Rinako and Jaken were playing a wonderful game of tag. Rinako was mostly running, trying to avoid a very short and angry Jaken. She had stolen his staff and hidden from him, just like the many other times he had annoyed her. She was bored and wished for someone to play with, besides ugly toad breath over there. And her wish had finally come true, this very day.  
  
As she looked over the horizion, she could see Sesshoumaru-sama approaching at a fast speed, with a bundle in his arms. Stopping quickly, she watched as a thought entered her mind. Was he maybe bringing her a new mommy? She really wanted a mommy. She missed her mommy, since her old mommy was killed by a band of wolf youkai. She had been lonely for a long time, with only stupid Jaken to play with. As quickly as that thought entered her mind, she rushed down to meet them, a happy silly grin on her face. She couldn't wait to see her new mommy and maybe new brother or sister.  
  
Giggling with glee, she ran towards Sesshoumaru, who had slowed his fast pace to a walk that was still quite fast yet more easy on the two young children and their injured mother. As he walked up the kill, he saw a small figure running towards him. He knew it was his adoptive daughter Rinako or Rin as he called her. She was about 10 and had been begging him to get her a new mommy for some time. He only hoped that Kagome would be willing to be Rin's mother as well as his soon to be formed pups, mother.   
  
He smiled at this thought, knowing that he would have Kagome as his mate, one way or another. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Rinako jumped and tackled his leg, barely even making him sway in the least. He looked down and smiled at the happy girl, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Speaking in a fatherly yet authoritive tone, he touched her head with his hand and smiled. "Hello Rin. How are you today?"  
  
Rinako giggled, looking at her father. She clapped her hands together, jumping up and down. She smiled up at her father, looking at him curiously. "Hi daddy! I am great! Who do you have with you! Is she my new mommy!!!!" She looked at him hopefully, her hand reaching out to touch the woman's limp yet warm hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed for once and nodded, grinning. "Yes Rin. She is your new mommy and I have another surprise for you." He let the children's feet touch the ground as he unwrapped his tail from them and let them stand on their own two feet. Motioning to them, he spoke again. "This is Miyuki and Shippo, your new mommy's children and your brother and sister. Say hello to them Rin and show them around, as I go let your new mommy rest."   
  
Rinako nodded her small head and smiled at Miyuki and Shippo, giggling happily. "Hi! I am Toshusai Rinako or Rin as daddy calls me. What are your names?" She gigled again, clasping her hands together and clapping with glee.  
  
Miyuki giggled and hid behind Shippo as she replied in a quiet yet squeaky voice. "I am Higurashi Miyuki and this is my nii-chan, Higurashi Shippo. Are you my new onee-chan?"  
  
Rin nodded, smiling happily. "Hai! And your my new nii-chan and imoto-chan! Since your my nii-chan and imoto-chan, then your mommy is my mommy. What is mommy's name?"  
  
Shippo spoke for once, his voice quiet and strained. "Kagome. Kagome Sakura Higurashi."  
  
Rin giggled again and smiled gleefully. "Well your last name will be Toshusai like mine. So mommy is Toshusai Higurashi Sakura Kagome and we are Toshusai Rinako, Toshusai Miyuki, and Toshisai Shippo. And we have an auntie too. Auntie Ayame. She is reallly cool. Her name is really Sasami and I used to call her Salami and she hated it so she goes by her middle name, Ayame. Her whole name is Toshusai Ayame Sasami as mine is Toshusai Rinako Amaya, after my real mommy. She was killed by a band of wolves. Daddy saved me from them and kept me safe. I love my daddy. So what would you like your names to be? How about Toshusai Miyuki Kyoko? You look like a Kyoko since mommy and you look a lot alike. You look like daddy too. And nii-chan can be Toshusai Shippo Kaori? Kaori means strong and nii-chan looks strong to me. Thats it. That will be your names. Mommy and Daddy will be so happy, don't you think? And do you have any aunties or uncles?"  
  
Shippo smiled for once and nodded. "Hai. We have Uncle Senji and Uncle Souta. And then we have grandma Akira. She is really cool. She looks a little bit like you imoto-chan. And I think mommy's full name is should be Toshusai Sakura Kagome. It sounds better. I like mine and I bet Chibi-Yuki likes hers. Uncle Souta's full name is Higurashi Akemi Souta and Uncle Senji's is Higurashi Tenchi Senji. Grandma Akira is Higurashi Akira I think. Or is it Nishiki Akira? I am unsure yet I know grandma is a Queen and youkai like mommy. Are you a youkai Rin-imoto?"  
  
Rin's smile fades a bit and her head bows, tears starting to form in her eyes. "No. I am no youkai like daddy. Daddy is an inu-youkai and I am a silly human. I want to be youkai so much like him and Auntie Ayame yet I can't be. He says since my mother and father were human, I am human as well. You are lucky to be youkai, nii-chan. Is imoto-chan a youkai as well or human, like me?"  
  
Shippo smiles and hugs Rin, as well as Miyuki. "Hai. Chibi-Yuki is human like you. I am a kitsune pup and always made fun of. Mommy is half pheniox-youkai and half inu-youkai as well. I wish she was a kitsune youkai like me and not like daddy. Maybe she can make you and Miyuki youkai as well and me a inu-youkai to say the least."  
  
Rin's smile brightens at this and hugs her nii-chan. "Hai! Thats a great idea, nii-chan. Lets go ask mommy. Come on!" With that, the three hurry off, into the castle to play and look for their mommy.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sesshoumaru shakes his head at the memory, knowing he was watching them the whole time. "So Kagome is the daughter of Queen Akira, the woman I met so long ago. And she is part pheniox youkai as well as inu youkai. Who would of thought? And now she has three pups. Two humans and a kitsune pup. I know that we can make Rin and Miyuki into youkai and maybe she can tell me what kind of youkai Ayame is. So many questions with so little answers. I wonder what Kagome will think of all this when she wakes up."  
  
As if to answer his question he hears a loud shreak and a following.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL AM I???!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just chuckled to himself and started off towards the bedroom, ready to greet the mother of three pups and his future wife and mate.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
***********************************************************  
Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome looked around the room, gasping at the size and strange feeling it was giving her. "Its like I have been here before...." Her voice trailed off, unsure of what she should expect in the future to come. She was in a strange room in a strange house with probably a very strange and dangerous person. She swallowed nervously, knowing that she had to get out of this place before the owner of it caught her. She also had to find-  
  
Her head shot up in alarm, as if the sudden memory of her children had finally brought her to reality. "I have to find them. I have to find my children!" Sitting up straight too fast, she quickly fell on the pillows again from the sudden feelings of fainting and weakness. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was to go to sleep and rest. Then she would find her kids.   
  
Yet she couldn't do that. She had to find them now. They were more important then her twenty times. What if they were injured, scared, trapped, lost, or even worse....dead. She cringed slightly at that thought, knowing that she shouldn't give up hope just yet. She had to push herself to get up and walk, for the sake of her children. Even if it meant her death.  
  
Sitting up slowly, she took a deep breath and pushing her legs over the edge of the bed, so they were touching the floor. With a final sigh, she pushed herself up, clinging tightly to the post at her side. Using the bed as a guide, she slowly walked over towards the wall nearest to the door. Her legs felt weak and wobbly under her weight, just waiting to collapse. Yet she pushed herself forward hard, with the feeling of dread, weakness, and anger driving her on.   
  
Finally reaching the wall, she used it as a source to lean on and for balance, as she slowly inched towards the door. She felt her legs wobble even more, as she neared closer and closer towards the door. She knew she couldn't stop now. Not when she was so close. She continued to inch towards the door, coming closer and closer until she could finally reach the handle.  
  
Slowly, she breathed slowly and steadily as she reached out for the door handle, her eyes and ears alert for any sound in the bedroom or hallway. As she grasped the handle, she let a squeal of triumph escape her lips. All too soon the door was flung open and a very tall white haired figure marched into the room.  
  
Kagome was flung to the ground, landing on the marble floor hard. She cried out in pain, tears rushing towards her eyes. Her body ached and her remaining strength left her, as she looked up at the figure standing in front of her. Standing right in front of her, was none other the inu-youkai with amber eyes and white haired that she hated with a vengance.   
  
Toshusai Sesshoumaru looked down at her, amusment clearly seen on his face and in his eyes. A smirk formed on his lips, as he curiously looked down at the very angry yet weak fragile youkai woman laying in front of him. He then spoke, his voice bringing chills up and down Kagome's spine. "Why isn't it Inuyasha's little miko wench. Finally trying to escape my castle, little one?"  
  
Kagome angerly glared up at him, balling her hands into fists weakly. "Yes it is me, Sesshoumaru. Or should I call you Fluffy? That seems to fit you better since you have that cute little fluffy tail and cute little face that Rin just loves." She smirked slightly, knowing how much Inuyasha's dangerous and emotionless half-brother hated being referred to as a cat or woman.  
  
Sesshoumaru did his best not to kill the girl that very instant, for even insulting him or their daughter like that. He let a twinge of annoyance and venom creep into his voice as he spoke. "Kagome. I would like it if you didn't insult your future husband or very daughter like that. You don't know what I could do to that stupid kitsune pup and little brat by the name of Miyuki. Miyuki. That is her name, Right?"  
  
Horror crept into Kagome's eyes, as fear gripped her heart and soul. She managed to gasp, as tears started to form in her eyes. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter! And don't even think about touching my son! They are innocent in this! And you are not my future anything! I refuse to ever become the wife of a blood-thirsty man that kills my people and his own parents!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes glassy with horror and pain. His hands balled into fists, his claws cutting into his delicate skin. He growled menacingly and jumped at Kagome, pinning her to the ground. He gripped her so tightly that pain shot through Kagome's entire body. "Don't you ever! EVER! Say that about my parents! I loved them both very much and don't you ever insult my mother, Nadeshiko, or father again!"  
  
Kagome was frozen in place as she fearfully stared at the inu-youkai on top of her. She was shaking in terror, as a sense of pain, dread, and horror crept into her eyes and heart. She had said the wrong thing and now her children would pay for her stupidity. She continued to stare into Sesshoumaru's softly glowly blood-lust red eyes, that were yearning for a taste of her blood and terrible death.   
  
She finally stoped shaking, letting a single crystal tear slide down her cheek. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, trying to think of what was best for her children, even if it meant her never seeing them again. She slowly spoke, her voice hoarse and strained. "Do what you wish with me, Sesshoumaru. Just please let my children go back home, so that they can live their lives happily....Please....."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at the cowering female youkai below him, his growing need for blood lust becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment. He slowly licked his dry licks, as lust fully took over him. He was about to kill her when he heard her speak, as if she knew she was going to die. He stopped dead in his traps, at her next words.  
  
He froze in place, not believing that this woman would give up her life for the sake of her children. A new feeling took the place of his blood lust. Pain. He was pained to see this noble and radiant youkai, cowering beneath him and pleading for the life of her children. He could not kill her now. She had proven herself even more worthy of being his mate then any other youkai he had ever met.  
  
He slowly got off of her and kneeled next to her, taking both her hands in his. He then spoke, his voice hoarse and pained as he looked at the woman that had so suddenly earned his respect by a simple act. "Kagome....I won't hurt you....I'm sorry for hurting you....I will never hurt our children....I would never hurt the children of the woman that means more to me then my own life....." Tears slowly ran down his cheeks, as he buried his head in Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes at these words, surprise, sorrow, and fear gripping her very soul. He loved her? No. She must be wrong. Why would the great lord of the western lands love a simple girl like her. His cries slowly confirmed her thoughts, knowing that he did truely love her even if she didn't even love him. Within those few seconds, her very hate for him grew into some more. Respect and Understanding.  
  
She let her hand slide up to stroke his cheek, whispering comforting words to the crying man above her. She knew that this man was dangerous to fall in love with and she vowed there and then, that she would never fall for him. Not when her heart laid with someone else. The very hanyou that Sesshoumaru hated more then Naraku. Inuyasha.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
***************************************************  
Confused? No? Good. Hope you enjoyed this sweet yet frightening chapted. Tune in for next time when we find out what the children and Inuyasha think of this. See ya! 


End file.
